We Have More In Common Than One Would Believe
by MaraudersAtHeart
Summary: Seamus explains why he understands Draco's side of the story, even if he doesn't know his reason behind his actions, Seamus stands by him and respects his decision. 'Are we any better when we condemn those who condemned us' Not slash


**Disclaimer: **_Do not, and nor will I ever own Harry Potter. It belongs to JKR! _

**We H****ave More In Common Than One Would Believe**

"What are you going to do, Malfoy?"

I look up and not fair from me, I see a few Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and a Gryffindor I have only seen once. They are crowding around Malfoy, but the way their wands are raised. I wouldn't put it past them not to hex him. Sure Malfoy has done a lot in his lifetime, especially to Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. Yes, when the time came, he walked over to the other side.

Sure, he was the one who was there when Dumbledore died, he was present for it, it was his mission. According to Harry, Malfoy was supposed to kill Dumbledore, but Dumbledore knew he'd chicken out (and I'm quite glad he chickened out, because he would have had to be sentenced to Azkaban otherwise). Dumbledore set it up, so that Snape would kill him, and it would throw Voldemort off the trail, and confuse him.

Which was unsuccessful, but nevertheless, Malfoy didn't deserve that. He had done _many_ things that are to be frowned upon, but I know underneath that sneer and coldness, is just a lonely person, a person who is lost. There is a reason he did everything for, but whatever the reason is, he isn't sharing.

I know it's not because his father was sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, no. You can see it, in his eyes, the way he talked and walks. A weight has been lifted off his shoulder, the moment his father left his life, Malfoy didn't like his father, any fool can tell that, but it isn't the reasons some would believe why. I don't know them personally, but if I did, all would be revealed.

I remember the talk we had just before we found out Harry was "Dead", Draco had told me enough for me to recognise, that when his parents were asking him to come over to them, Draco had definitely been on the verge of tears. I could tell...

_I look up when I hear the door open. I whip my wand out and aim it at the culprit, suspecting it was another Death Eater. When I see Malfoy standing there, frozen, his skin more pale than I have ever seen, his eyes look dead. Like someone had ripped out his heart and all his feelings, replaced them with this dead look._

_The image could never be forgotten, forever etched in my mind, it was telling me something. It's like it was telling me I had missed something, important too. Whatever it was, defines Malfoy as a person._

_Draco's eyes slowly connect with mine, and I realise his eyes aren't 'dead' they are just masking a feeling he's using every ounce of will power to hide. He doesn't want to be seen as 'weak'. But in a war like this, maybe appearing 'weak' is all one needs, to just give them courage to call out and ask for some help._

_Even asses like Draco Malfoy need help. _

"_Malfoy," I start, as if he'd listen to me. His eyes connect with mine and his eyes give him away in that second, he wasn't quick enough to hide it. And that feeling, that look, it was unforgettable. It has never been seen on Draco before, no one has had that 'honour' (would it be called that?), but that feeling is unmistakable; fear. _

_And I realise right then and there, __**everyone**__ has a story, and a reason __**why**__ they act the way they do. _

_And even gits like Draco, here have a reason to act like a git._

_Even when it's evident that is not the way they wish to be or act, it's what is __**expected**__ of them. It takes a lot of courage to break __**free**__ and to just say__** no**__. _

_One look and it's clear, so very clear, this boy __**never **__asked to be this way. He never asks for this, he wanted someone to see deeper, further than the facade, and act he's been pulling for the last seven years. Wanted them to __**want**__ to look further, and __**try**__ and discover the __**truth**__ behind it all. _

_But it's apparent in his eyes that he wouldn't wish his worst enemy to go through what he had, and seen all the things he had seen. _

_Malfoy walks forward, towards me. "Whatever you are going to say, please, hold it off." He whispers, and I nod, because this boy has a heart. He has manners too._

_He's just like you and me; he just grew up a different way to you and I._

_No one gave him a chance._

"_Nothing bad, I assure you," I said, "I just want to say, whatever your reasons, I hope they are good. You will never get over this, and I pray to whoever is listening. That whatever yours reasons for your chose, whatever the chose may be, is pure." I whisper to him, and he nods._

_I knew there was a reason behind his chose._

From that moment on he wasn't 'The Prat Malfoy' to me anymore; he was 'The Lost Boy', the boy who only did what was expected of him. There's a reason he must have done that too. This is why my feet are taking me all the way over towards them.

"You are no better than a Death Eater, if you continue this." I said, and all of Draco's tormenters looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"Leave 'im alone." I glared at them, "Re-think this. It's wrong." I said and signed. "Are we any better if we condemn those who condemned us?" I ask angrily at them, and they don't comment. "Sod off!" I yelled at them, and one by one they left, but the Gryffindor stood his ground. _Foolish,_ I thought to myself.

"That was rather brave, but foolish of you." I said. He shrugged, "Why are you defending him?" He asked. "Because we have more in common than one would think." I replied casually, and left the conversation like that, no room to comment or question.

I waved Malfoy over, and I began to walk away.

"Thanks...y'know for that."

"You are welcome."

"What did you mean by 'more in common'?"

"Tell me why you joined the Death Eaters and took the mission to kill Dumbledore."

"That isn't fair." Draco said to me, and I signed, "I won't be helping you again unless you tell me. I know you hate your father."

"Of course I do!" Draco said, "It was never about him or what he wanted." Draco said angrily and kicked a stone. I raised an eyebrow at him, and Draco signed.

"He made it clear, I did as He had asked of me, or He'd kill my mother."

_We have our love for our mothers in common, and no matter what our fathers have done to us, we still go along with their charades, because if it saves her life. __**I'd do anything. **_

**A/N: **_I hope you liked this one-shot, it wasn't a pairing or anything. Just showing how Seamus thinks of him as a friend, and forever will because he is just like him in some ways._

_I hope you liked this, reviews to tell me what you think! _

_:) Ely xx _


End file.
